Craziness
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: Alfred's been feeling a little out of sorts lately, but when someone new shows up in his life, will things become exciting, or just plain crazy? USAxOC Yaoi!


**Author Commentary;** Hai gaiz! Im back yo! lol oky ai stop nao. Sorry, I've been in a mood. Anyway, I thought I should write a story for my OC and the US of Eh (lol Canadian joke). Hope you don't mind my crazy shiz.

**Character/Pair;** AmericaxNORTHKorea(OC), implied FrUk, GiriPan, SuFin, RoChu, KoHo

**Rating; **M

**Warnings;** Yaoi, OC Character, Sexual content, Swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia, though it would be so awesome (lol Gilbert, kesesesese) if I did.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Alfred groaned and rolled over, slamming his hand down on the poor, unsuspecting little contraption. The annoying sound immediately ceased, letting the young man in bed doze before the sounds of the other people in the building began to stir him.

"_Maybe I should just put my headphones in and play sick."_ Alfred thought. Just as he began toying with the idea, another annoying sound pierced the air.

_CLANG! CLANG!_ "Wake up Jones aru! I _know_ you have work today aru!" _CLANG! CLANG!_

God damn you Yao.

Alfred groaned and sat up, reaching for his glasses. He shoved them on, nearly taking out his eye, and got up. Another day of working at that stupid recycling depot. He really needed a different job. Sighing, Alfred got dressed and got walked out into The House.

'The House' was an old East Asian styled mansion owned by Yao Wang, who had converted it into a sort of apartment building, though it was more like a fraternity/sorority building. Everyone had their own bedrooms, and sometimes bathroom, but other than that, everyone shared. Yao did a lot of looking after his tenants, treating them like family, and he did some housework, though he did make the tenants clean up after themselves and do chores. The rent was fine, not super cheap or anything, but most people could afford it. It was a great place to live.

If you didn't include the crazy people living there.

Yao was standing in Alfred's doorway, holding his old wok and ladle, "Come on, up you get aru. You have to be at the Depot in an hour aru."

Alfred sighed, "Yeah yeah. I really need a new job."

"Then take some resumes' around town aru. You aren't going to get a better job if you don't work for it aru." Yao said, "Now hurry up, Francis made breakfast aru."

"Sweet." Alfred said, rushing down the hallway. If he hurried there might still be some left when he got there.

"_Why did I have to get a room so friggen far from the kitchen?"_ Alfred thought as he finally reached the kitchen, one of the few rooms Yao had adapted to amore modern style.

He walked through the door to see Francis Bonnefoy, a professional chef from France, making out with Arthur Kirkland, a British author (almost), once again. Geez, did those two ever give it a rest?

"Hey, is there any breakfast left?" Alfred asked loudly, chuckling a little when the two broke apart in a flushed hurry.

"Y-yes, there's some left." Arthur said, tugging his shirt down.

"Great, thanks." Alfred said, snatching up some of Francis's delicious cooking before heading out the door. He stopped in the doorway, "Carry on."

"Why you- mpf!" Arthur's scream was suddenly cut off by a muffled noise followed by moans.

"_Ew, I didn't think they'd take it literally."_ Alfred thought as he shoved what was left of breakfast into his mouth. There wasn't much there, but Matthew had been nagging him to cut back on his food intake, especially the junk and fast foods. Usually he'd brush off such comments, but his favorite pair of jeans no longer fit him in the waist and thighs, so he was grudgingly cutting back on his calorie intake and spending more time at the gym.

"Alfred-san, are you ready to go?" came a voice near Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred spun around to see Kiku Honda, another resident of The House. He was a small, black haired, black eyed Japanese man with many sides to him, though he had a personality like an old man. Strangely enough, he was also Alfred's best friend and coworker.

"Not yet, gotta use the bathroom." Alfred said, "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Hai, Alfred-san. I'll be waiting outside." Kiku said, bowing lightly and walking away.

Alfred sighed and walked off in the direction of one of the many bathrooms in the house. Not bothering to knock, he slid open the door and saw a whole lot of black and white.

Which is strange because this bathroom had a blue colour scheme.

"What the-? Hey! Get out!" the angry voice of the young person Alfred just walked in on changing.

"Oops, sorry." Alfred said, sliding the door closed, "How long are you going to be? I have to get to work pretty quick."

There was some muffled grumbling behind the door, "I'll be out in a minute."

Alfred sighed and leaned against the wall. He hadn't recognized the person in the bathroom. He didn't think there was anyone in the building who had black hair _that_ long (seriously, it friggen reached the back of his/her _knees_). Oddly enough, he was strongly reminded of Yong-soo Im, the Korean tenant and lifelong associate of Kiku and Yao, and who was dating Yao's teenage brother Hong, much to Yao's annoyance. Alfred hadn't been able to tell if the person in the bathroom was male or female, though he was leaning toward female (hair _that_ long, super pale skin, and a slender, lithe body). Suddenly, the door opened and the mystery person walked out.

"_Shoot. Male."_ Alfred thought as he slowly gave the young man before him a once over. The long black hair was pulled back into a long braid tied with a red ribbon. His clothing consisted of black slacks and a red button up shirt. Alfred decided that the reason he was so reminded of Yong-soo was because the two looked almost _exactly_ alike. In facial features and body type anyway. If not for the long hair, white skin, and annoyed expression, Alfred would have thought it _was_ Yong-soo.

"Stop staring, idiot." the Yong-soo look-a-like growled.

Alfred shook himself awake, "Sorry. It's early."

The young man raised an eyebrow, "It's nearly eleven."

Alfred sighed, then realized what was being said, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" he cried, pushing past the other male and into the bathroom.

After rushing through his morning routine Alfred ran out to the garage where Kiku said he would be waiting. He was there alright, and so was his boyfriend, Heracles Karpusi. Alfred groaned as he watched yet another gay couple suck face that morning.

"Hey c'mon guys, me and Kiku are gonna be late." he said watching as Kiku all but sprang out of Heracles's arms and nearly flipped over the hood of his silver Suzuki.

"A-Alfred-san!" Kiku cried, "Th-that wasn't what it looked like!"

"Yes yes, you were playing cards. Come on, we gotta get going or we're going to be late." Alfred said hopping into the passenger seat, "See ya Heracles."

Heracles nodded to him and stole one last kiss from Kiku before leaving. Kiku slammed the door the the car with a little more force than necessary, signaling he was either mad at Alfred for interrupting or embarrassed about getting caught.

"So, do you know who the new guy is?" Alfred asked later as they finished up at work for the day.

"Hm?" Kiku voiced, still going over the charts, "New guy? Here at work?"

Alfred shook his head, "No, at The House. I ran into a guy who looked a lot like Yong-soo, but wasn't him. Did someone new move in?"

Kiku thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes. Yong-soo's twin brother, Hyong-soo, finally agreed come live with him. I'm surprised you didn't know, Yong-soo hasn't shut up about it for the last month."

Alfred blushed, "Well, I was busy with other things."

Kiku raised an eyebrow, "With what? We have the same work schedules, we live in the same house, and you haven't been out in the last little while. What were you busy with?"

"Man, just shut up." Alfred said, pouting now.

"Hai hai, Alfred-san." Kiku said, smiling to himself.

After finally returning home, Alfred headed straight for the bathroom again, eager to wash off the inevitable grime of the recycling depot (A/N; I worked at a bottle recycling depot once, and it was friggen _dirty_. Nothing we did kept the dirt away, _nothing_). After washing himself, Alfred moseyed on down the kitchen for some food.

"_I wonder if anyone cooked yet."_ Alfred thought as he reached the kitchen, which was noisy with the sounds of people.

"B-Berwald! Cut it out! I'm trying to cook."

"_Oh great, more gayness. This place must be cursed."_ Alfred thought as he listened to the resident 'm'rried' couple, Tino Vainamoinen and Berwald Oxenstierna, flirt.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, Alfred turned around and headed back to his room. He could just order something and save himself the trouble of walking in on another couple.

After a filling dinner of pizza with all the trimmings, Alfred debated whether to just chill in his room or go take a soak in the Onsen (it had taken him forever to stop calling it a hot tub). Alfred didn't really feel like replaying his video games, so he grabbed his towel and trotted off to the Onsen.

"_If there's a couple fucking in there, I'm going to lose my mind."_ Alfred though wryly.

Luckily, Alfred heard no tell-tale sounds of splashing/gasping/moaning from the other side of the door, so he stripped down and put his clothes in a cubby hole and walked out into the open air, naturally heated Onsen. Alfred was just about to get in when he noticed someone else in the water.

"Oh, hello again." he said cheerily to Hyong-soo.

The young Asian looked up at him, gave him a nod, then closed his eyes again.

"_Oh, so you want to be like that, do you?"_ Alfred thought, _"Well fine then."_

Alfred dropped into the water and pouted. Despite being annoyed with the other, Alfred could only stare at Hyong-soo. His hair was out of his braid and fanned out in the water, making the water around him look black. His pale skin was flushed from the heated water, and he had a look of relaxation on his face, like he was in his happy place and nothing could touch him.

"Hey."

Nothing except an annoying American.

Hyong-soo growled and opened one deep brown eye, fixing it on the blonde a few meters from him, "What?"

"You're Yong-soo's twin, right?" Alfred asked.

"_Is this man an idiot?"_ Hyong-soo thought, "Yes, we're twins, what about it?"

The American smiled, "Cool, I have twin as well."

"That so?" Hyong-soo said, deciding to let the idiot do as he wished, less troublesome.

"Yeah, his name is Matthew. We were split up when our parents divorced, but we've remained tight this whole time, even though he lived in Canada and I lived in the States." Alfred said, leaning back in his seat. He looked over at Hyong-soo, "Y'know, you're pretty muscular."

"I have a strict work out schedule." Hyong-soo said, "I like to stay healthy."

Alfred laughed, "Yeah, I work out too, but I love food too much. Hamburgers are just too tasty to give up."

"I never liked them." Hyong-soo stated.

Alfred blanched, "How can you not love hamburgers?! It's the ultimate food!"

"Too greasy. It's like a heart attack on a bun." Hyong-soo said.

Alfred huffed, "It's the food of America."

"I'm Korean, moron."

"What did you call me?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"Why you-!"

"Aiya! What on earth is going on aru!?"

Both Alfred and Hyong-soo looked over to see Yao standing in the doorway, "Are you fighting aru?" he asked.

"He started it!" Alfred cried.

Hyong-soo snorted and stood up, his long hair covering his vital regions, "What are you, five?"

Alfred growled and glared at Hyong-soo until he left. Yao was yelling at him, but Alfred wasn't paying attention, he was still miffed at the other man.

Stupid Koreans.

And no, he wasn't racist.

'Cause Yong-soo was still a cool guy.

Even if his brother was a prick.

"Man, what's with your brother?" Alfred asked the next day while he and Yong-soo hung up the laundry.

"Huh?" Yong-soo said, "You mean Hyong-soo? What about him?"

"He's such a jerk. We were having a conversation about food and he called me a moron." Alfred whined.

Yong-soo laughed nervously, "That sounds like hyung {brother (in the context of a younger brother calling his older brother, or so Google told me)}. Always pushing someone's buttons." Yong-soo paused for a moment, his face becoming serious, "Please try no to rile him up too much. I know he can be a pain in the ass, but we just got on good terms again, and I don't want him to leave. It took me forever to get him to move in."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Why would he move out because of me?"

Yong-soo shrugged, "He's paranoid, so he gets freaked out by people. If he starts acting weird, just ignore it, he's probably just low on his meds."

"He has to take medicine for stuff? He's a mental case?" Alfred was a little astounded.

Yong-soo shrugged, "He just has trust issues mostly. The meds are mostly to keep him calm."

"Harsh." Alfred said, "So he insults people because he distrusts them?"

"Something like that. I think it's mostly to keep people at a distance." Yong-soo explained, "Believe it or not, he's really shy."

Alfred snorted, "Didn't seem that way to me."

Yong-soo laughed, "Yeah, like I said, he can be a real pain in the ass."

For the next month, Alfred's and Hyong-soo's paths crossed many times. They mostly fought and squabbled, despite Yong-soo's warning, but there were a few times when they tolerated each other, though only when another person was present. In a way, Alfred came to look forward to their arguments. It made his life crazy as fuck, sure, but it also relieved him from the mundane routine he'd settled into; get up, watch gay couples suck face, go to dead end job, come home, watch more gay couples suck face, eat dinner, decide what to do for the rest of the day. Not the best way to spend your days. Fighting with Hyong-soo gave him a wonderful escape. Later in life, Alfred would admit to stalking Hyong-soo just a little in order to 'accidentally' bump into him and start a fight. It wasn't the most healthy outlet, but it worked for him.

"Earth to Alfred. Are you in there? Helloooooo." Matthew called, waving his hand in front of Alfred's face.

Alfred snapped out of his trance, "Oh, sorry bro, zoned out for a bit there. My bad."

Matthew laughed his pretty laugh, "I could tell, you sat right through your favorite part of _Zombieland_ without so much as a chuckle."

"What?!" Alfred cried, "Quick! Rewind it!"

Matthew laughed again as Alfred dove for the remote, "So what's on your mind? It must be something heavy if it can make you think _this_ deep."

Alfred glared at Matthew, "I don't think I like what you're implying, brother."

Matthew smiled, but put his hands up in surrender, "Seriously though, what has you so chilled? The last time I saw you like this was when me and Dad moved to Canada."

Alfred sighed and leaned back against the bean bag he'd seated himself in, "Guess I was just thinking about someone."

"Oh ho?" Matthew voiced, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "It's a guy, and I'm straight."

Matthew nodded, though he wasn't convinced (he and their Father shared a very accurate gaydar), "So tell me about him."

"He's . . ." Alfred began, pausing a little to work up a good descriptive sentence to accurately portray his feelings, "He's an annoying prick."

"Oh dear." Matthew said, seeing where this was headed.

Alfred huffed, "We argue every day, and about the smallest things too! We once got into a three hour argument over the fact that my shoelaces were untied. He's way too much of a perfectionist. Everything has to be done right, or not done at all. He once got all bent out shape because I mussed his hair! Which is freaking long by the way. Reaches his fucking knees when it's out of its braid. Seriously. You know how Yao's hair looks right? I swear they must use the same shampoo or something. It looks like black silk growing out of his head. It makes him look really pale too. He's like, white, really really white. Like you could bleach paper and it'd match his skin. It's a real contrast to his eyes though, which are really quite expressive and kinda pretty if you look close enough. And- Why are you staring at me like that? It's giving me the creeps."

Matthew was giving his twin a look of 'are you freaking serious?', "Are you freaking serious?"

"What?" Alfred asked.

Matthew sighed, "Are you sure you're not gay?"

"What!?" Alfred cried.

"'Cause seriously, you sound like a cheerleader with a crush on the guy you've hated since kindergarden." Matthew said, smirking at the expression on his brother's face.

Alfred sputtered, "I-I do not!"

Matthew laughed, "You totally do!"

Alfred growled and tackled his brother, "Take it back!"

Matthew laughed and wiggled away, "Never!"

The two of them wrestled for a few minutes, the winner turning out to be Matthew when he managed to pin Alfred down.

"Admit it!" Matthew cheered.

"No!" Alfred cried, struggling.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"I'll diss McDonalds."

*gasp* "You _wouldn't._"

"I'll tell you it's crap and then force feed you timbits while you sing 'O Canada'."

" . . . Fine, I like him."

"Ha! Knew it."

Matthew let go of Alfred and sat on his heels, grinning triumphantly. Alfred rubbed his wrist where Matthew had gripped it, "Fuck Matt, you're stronger than you look. All the hockey must be getting to you."

Matthew said nothing and continued to smile. Alfred glowered, "Alright already, stop grinning like you won the Stanley Cup. Geez, I think Gilbert is getting to you as well."

Matthew's smile dropped and he blushed, "W-well anyway, I'm glad you came out to me."

Alfred shuddered, "I just admitted it to myself. Please don't make this all gay and shit."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "_Alfred_." he groaned.

Alfred sighed, "Sorry, sorry, I'm just a little weirded out with myself. I've got nothing against gays like you and your albino boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be."

" . . . Okay you caught me."

"Ha, knew it."

A week later, Alfred decided he had given himself enough time to adjust to being gay. The dirty magazines he'd stashed away (about girls, which he noticed lately hadn't been as appealing to him, another sign that he was gay) had been exchanged for pictures of things he did find sexy (namely smaller, more effeminate males, many of them Asian/Korean), and he'd made a few gay friends online and discovered that most of the homosexual population weren't really fags, and a lot of them would pass for straight people. So, Alfred was completely okay with himself as a homosexual man, and was now moving in to sweep his little Asian prince off his feet and into his arms.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Hyong-soo growled.

Okay, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I can't just talk to you?" Alfred asked, trying to come off as friendly and flirty.

"_No._ Go away." Hyong-soo hissed, turning back to his book.

Alfred sat down next to him, not saying anything. Hyong-soo gave him a strange look, but said nothing and continued reading. Alfred sat there with him for a while, just letting a comfortable silence sit between the two of them, letting Hyong-soo relax next to him. After a while, Alfred let's his gaze fall on the young man next to him. Hyong-soo really was pale, probably the whitest shade skin could be (naturally anyway). His long black hair was in it's usual braid, but someone (probably Yong-soo) had braided a red ribbon into it. It looked nice, and made his pink lips stand out a little better. Alfred decided that enough time had passed for Hyong-soo to become mostly relaxed around hm.

"So what are you reading?" he asked calmly, trying to sound suave and nonchalant.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_. I usually don't read American novels, but I was told that this one was really good, so I picked it up at the library." Hyong-soo said.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, it's an alright book."

"You've read it?" Hyong-soo asked.

"Once in school. Wasn't all that bad really, kinda long winded though." Alfred said, shrugging.

Hyong-soo hummed and went back to his reading. After a moment Alfred noticed that he was squinting at the pages, like he was having trouble reading it.

"Are you having problems?" Alfred asked.

"Hm?" Hyong-soo tilted his head.

"You look like you're having trouble reading. Did you forget your contacts this morning or something."

Hyong-soo huffed, "I don't wear contacts or glasses. My eyesight is fine."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you having problems?"

"I'm not having problems." Hyong-soo said, a little too defensively.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Okay okay, geez."

They stayed silent again, Hyong-soo trying to read his book, and Alfred waiting for Hyong-soo to become relaxed again. Wooing the Asian was going to take a lot of time and effort on the American's part.

It took three hours, but Alfred finally got Hyong-soo to admit he was having trouble reading the book (it was written a little differently than normal English, so he was having trouble), and another hour and a half convincing him to let Alfred read it to him. It wasn't going to be much; they would meet every day after Alfred's work, Hyong-soo would find a comfortable place for them, then they would sit and read. At first they kept their meetings at one hour max, Hyong-soo insisting that he couldn't stand Alfred talking for more than that, but after a while they stretched out the length of their sessions. Hyong-soo claimed it was because he was building a tolerance, but the truth was very different. He was actually beginning to like Alfred, as crazy as it sounded. Alfred seemed like a blundering idiot, and he was, in all actuality, but he was a refreshing type of idiot. The type that reminded you that even though things may seem bleak, there was always some good out there in the big wide world. And though it would take severe torture to get him to admit it, Hyong-soo really liked the sound of Alfred's smooth voice.

"Hey, where have you been?" Yong-soo asked as Hyong-soo stepped into the room.

"Reading." Hyong-soo said curtly.

Yong-soo raised an eyebrow, "But you said you'd be here for six, and it's quarter after six. Even when you get really into a book, you never allow yourself to be late. Something catch you by surprise?"

Actually, Hyong-soo had known that he was late, but he'd chosen to ignore it in favour of letting Alfred read to him for a few more minutes, "Nothing brother."

Yong-soo frowned, "Don't tell me you were hanging out with Alfred again."

Hyong-soo kept his face impassive, but his darn pale skin showed off his blushes like a male peacock showed off his ass feathers. Yong-soo bounced up.

"You were!" he accused.

Hyong-soo growled, "So what if I was? It's not like it's a big deal or anything!"

But it was a big deal. Hyong-soo _never_ 'hung out' with people. He avoided social contact like the plague. If Hyong-soo could, he'd lock himself up in solitary confinement and never come out. Hyong-soo barely talked to his own twin brother sometimes. So Hyong-soo's sudden interaction with Alfred was a force to be reckoned with.

"That's crap and you know it!" Yong-soo shouted, switching to Korean.

"I thought you wanted me to come out of my 'shell'? Well, spending time with someone does just that, but now you're mad? What the fuck?" Hyong-soo shouted back in Korean.

"You can find better company than Alfred!" Yong-soo cried, "Alfred is stupid!"

"So are you!" Hyong-soo shouted, at the end of his rope, "Sometimes I can't stand you! You stupid asshole!"

Fed up with his brother, Hyong-soo grabbed his bag by the door, set up there specifically for situations like this, and walked out into the halls of The House, having no idea where he was going to stay for the night, but deciding that anywhere was better than with his brother at the moment. He wandered around for a while, trying to remember where the unoccupied rooms in the house were (he'd have memorized them by now, but he'd been a little distracted). He briefly wondered if he should just find Kiku or Yao and stay with them, but then remembered they both had boyfriends that lived in The House as well, both of whom enjoyed buttfucking his childhood friends, making his chances of getting kicked out/not enough sleep all the better.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?"

Hyong-soo turned around to see a shirtless, soaking wet American looking down at him, obviously having just come from the Onsen, "I thought you and your brother were gonna have a movie night sort of thing. What happened to that idea?"

Trying to keep his eyes away from the masterfully sculpted chest and his face as white as possible, Hyong-soo replied, "We fought."

Alfred actually looked _sorry_ for him, "Ouch, that bites."

"It's no big deal. Don't you and your bother fight?" Hyong-soo asked.

Alfred shrugged, "Yeah I suppose, but we nearly never fight for _real_, more like we tussle every now and then. You know, play fight."

Hyong-soo tilted his head. If you weren't doing something for real, why do it at all? It made no sense to him, even when he was a child. His brother had eventually given up on getting him to play with him when they were children because of that.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Alfred perked up, "Hey, wanna stay in my room until you can make things up with Yong-soo?"

Hyong-soo was taken aback but nodded anyways. He really couldn't turn away hospitality right now.

Alfred grinned, "Sweet!" he cried, grabbing Hyong-soo's hand and dragging him down the hall, "It'll be totally awesome to have someone other than Matt over. Hey, why don't we watch _The Hangover_ together? That is the funniest movie ever!"

Hyong-soo only nodded dumbly and followed the shirtless man like a duckling, enjoying the feel of the large warm hand over his far too much.

When they arrived at Alfred's room, Alfred changed into some sweat pants and a tight wife beater that showed off his upper torso beautifully (not that Hyong-soo was admiring or anything, oh heavens no). His sleeping/lounging/laundry day outfit, he called it. Hyong-soo couldn't care what he called it (so long as he kept it on, because it really looked good on him), he just wanted to eat and go to sleep.

"Geez, loosen up some, would ya? Why don't we watch a movie and order some Chinese food? That should cheer you up, right?" Alfred said, dialing his favourite Chinese restaurant.

Hyong-soo paused for a moment, "What makes you think that Chinese food will cheer me up?" he deadpanned.

"Huh? No, any food should cheer you up. I always feel better on a full stomach than an empty one, don't you? And there's this awesome Chinese place with sweet and sour sauce to _die_ for, which I'm craving big time right now, so that's what I'm ordering." Alfred explained while he waited for the restaurant to pick up.

"Oh." Hyong-soo murmured as Alfred began ordering.

Half an hour later, Alfred and Hyong-soo were watching some random movie while they ate their dinner (the sweet and sour sauce was absolutely _divine_). Alfred was trying to impress Hyong-soo with his chopstick handling skills, which were, unfortunately, lacking.

"I can't believe over 1.3 _billion_ people stay nourished with these things." Alfred grumbled, finally giving up and grabbing a fork.

Hyong-soo smile a little, before covering it up by stuffing more food into his mouth. When he'd chewed and swallowed, he said, "Actually, it's a lot more if you count Japan, both Korea's, Taiwan, and Vietnam, all of which commonly use chopsticks."

Alfred glared and nudged Hyong-soo in the shoulder, "Wise-ass."

"Better than being a dumbass." Hyong-soo shot back.

Alfred laughed, "You totally just sounded like my brother!"

The two of them chatted well into the night. They talked about everything and nothing, laughed at bad jokes, and tussled a little bit. All in all, Hyong-soo found it . . . fun. He'd never really done this sort of thing before, so he'd never known what the value in it was, though a lot of people around him did it. He now saw that it actually didn't have a lot of value, but it formed bonds between people, something he'd always been afraid of. His entire life, Hyong-soo had avoided people, not wanting to get too tangled in other's affairs more than he had to, not willing to put himself at risk. What Hyong-soo was really afraid of was being hurt, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally, so he'd reduced the chance of that happening by refusing to form bonds. Yet here he was, speaking to someone he hadn't even known for half a year. And someone who was his total opposite as well. Really, Yong-soo should have been amazed and proud, and maybe even a little grateful to Alfred for cracking the hard shell that Hyong-soo had painstakingly crafted around himself.

At around two in the morning, Alfred yawned, "Maybe it's time to hit the hay."

"Yes." Hyong-soo said. He looked around the room and noticed something, "There's only one bed."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow, "Hm? Yeah, there is, point being?"

Hyong-soo glared at the stupid being next to him, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Alfred thought for a moment, then grinned from ear to ear, "Why don't you just sleep with me?"

Hyong-soo flushed, "Pervert!" he shouted, smacking Alfred.

"Ow! Hey, I just meant 'sleep', not have sex! You're the pervert!" Alfred cried.

After some pushing and shoving and shouting, they agreed to share the bed, but both would be fully clothed and there would be _absolutely_ no touching, and violating these rules would result in a _painful death._ Alfred rolled his eyes and called him a girl, to which Hyong-soo called him a retard.

"Whatever, just turn around so I can change." Hyong-soo said, holding his pyjamas in his hands.

"Why? We're both guys, you have what I have." Alfred said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just turn around." Hyong-soo said.

Alfred sighed and turned around, muttering about girly Koreans. Hyong-soo waited until he was sure that Alfred wasn't going to look before changing into his red silk pyjamas. Silently, he crawled into bed, the mattress creaking under his slight weight. Alfred said nothing either as he slipped under the covers. Their backs facing one another, the two attempted to get to sleep. Hyong-soo fell into an uneasy sleep, while Alfred couldn't sleep at all.

"_This is the first time I've had another man in my bed."_ Alfred thought, fully aware of the heat radiating off of the other body.

Alfred started, hearing a sleepy murmur behind him. He waited for a few minutes, and when nothing happened, he rolled over to stare at Hyong-soo. He was sleeping still, but he was shifting around, as though uncomfortable. Suddenly, he rolled over and came face to face with Alfred, their noses millimeters from touching. Alfred barely dared to breath. He was so close to the other, they were nearly touching. All Alfred needed to do was scoot forward a centimeter or two.

While Alfred tried to keep himself from hyperventilating, he studied Hyong-soo's face, trying to calm himself. He'd never been close enough to notice before, but Hyong-soo had really thick eyelashes. And his skin was so smooth looking. And his lips were really full and soft looking as well. Shit, if you just looked at his face, you might mistake Hyong-soo for a girl.

"_Guess that's why I was able to be with girls. I like guys who look like them."_ Alfred thought, his eyes resting on Hyong-soo's lips, _"Man, I'd like to kiss him right now."_

Before he could chicken out, Alfred shifted forward and pressed his lips to Hyong-soo's. They were softer than any girls lips he'd ever kissed. Alfred lingered for a moment before pulling away, highly embarrassed, though he wasn't blushing much. No, the blood in his body had gathered in a more . . _southern_ place.

"_Shit."_ Alfred thought, rolling over quickly so he wouldn't have to look at Hyong-soo's peacefully sleeping face. For a few minutes, this helped tide him over, but when he felt Hyong-soo _snuggle_ into his back, Alfred felt his need throb between his legs painfully, _"Oh god."_

The next morning, Hyong-soo woke up to an empty bed.

"_Strange, Alfred's supposed to be a late sleeper."_ Hyong-soo thought. He looked around the room, noticing a note on the bedside table. He picked it up, recognizing Alfred's messy scrawl.

**Hyong-su,**

**Went out for breakfast. Will probably be out for a while.**

**Later**

**Alfred.**

Hyong-soo rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Typical Alfred, informal and blunt, he even spelt Hyong-soo's name wrong.

"_But is it really that informal? We did sleep together."_ Hyong-soo blushed, _"Share a bed, I meant share a bed."_

Over the next few weeks, Hyong-soo started staying over at Alfred's more. It was an unspoken rule that they shared the bed, even though they could have found a sleeping bag for Hyong-soo. Yong-soo apologized for his earlier stupidity, saying that he should have just been happy for his brother. Yong-soo even became glad that Hyong-soo had chosen someone like Alfred, who was a likable enough guy. Hyong-soo called him an idiot, and they went on with their lives, though Hyong-soo wondered what Yong-soo meant by 'chosen'. Hyong-soo still couldn't make heads or tails of his newfound relationship with Alfred, even as it escalated. He went from simply enjoying the others company to craving it to actually seeking it out. His heart would flutter every time Alfred would smile at him, his body would get hot when they were close, and sparks would dance on his skin where ever they touched. One day, while browsing the local library, Hyong-soo came to a conclusion.

He was in love with Alfred F. Jones.

And it scared the living shit out of him.

Hyong-soo had never dated anyone, hell, he'd never even been _kissed_ by anyone! (A/N; :] Eehee) He had zero experience with relationships, and didn't know the first thing about love. This however, was not what scared him so. No, what scared Hyong-soo was the idea of being so attached to someone that you basically functioned on the other's presence. Hyong-soo had only ever been attached to Yong-soo, and they were twins. Even his best friends, Wang Yao (who used to baby sit for them) and Honda Kiku, didn't hold a lot of weight to him. But Alfred felt different. He couldn't just leave the idiot behind, like he could with others. He _needed_ Alfred, and not only that, he _wanted_ Alfred. _Want_ was a whole different world than _need_. With need, you didn't have to want, you could absolutely hate what you needed. You could wish that you could toss what you needed away like trash, but you didn't because you needed it. But with _want_, you . . . well, _wanted_ it. You _enjoyed_ it. You didn't care if you needed it or not, and eventually you wanted it so much that you turned it into need. Hyong-soo had vowed to never _want_ anything so much, and that included people, but here he was, in love with a stupid, loud, egotistical, kind-hearted dumbass who would rather shoot himself in the foot than allow anyone to get hurt.

"_Great, I'm in love with the exact type of person I hate most in the world. There must be something wrong with me."_ Hyong-soo thought as he picked up the books he'd dropped when he came to his stunning conclusion.

Later that day, Hyong-soo was pacing outside Yao's door. He wanted to talk to him, to see what he had to say on the whole 'love' deal, but he was nervous. He knew Yao would laugh at him, but admitting it to another person was going to be hard. He could barely admit it to himself! Hyong-soo sighed and turned around, deciding he needed to think some things over before talking to Yao. He was met by a solid wall of flesh blocking his path.

"What is Hyong-soo waiting for? If he wishes to speak to Yao-Yao, he can, da?"

Hyong-soo leapt back, startled. Standing in front of him was Yao's massive Russian boyfriend, Ivan Braginski. The guy was probably the biggest, creepiest, and scariest guy on the face of the planet. There were rumors that he'd fled his country for a crime, and it was easy to see how those rumors could be true. From a distance, Ivan seemed nice enough, always smiling, but when you actually stood next to him, he gave off a strange, malicious vibe.

Ivan smiled down at Hyong-soo, "Are you having trouble? Shall I help you?"

Hyong-soo tried smiling back, "E-er . . . Actually-"

Ivan chuckled a little and placed a massive hand on Hyong-soo's shoulder, "I will help, da? And then we can both see Yao-Yao."

Deciding that it was better to just go along, Hyong-soo nodded and let Ivan wrap his arm around his shoulders and knock on Yao's door. They waited a few minutes before the door slid open and revealed Yao, hair out it's pony tail and spilling over his shoulders.

"Ivan! Hyong-soo! So nice to see you aru!" Yao said, always happy to have guests.

"_Privyet_ Yao! Little Hyong-soo was outside your door, but he was having trouble, so I helped him." Ivan said, smiling down at the very short Yao (seriously, Yao barely reached the giants collarbone).

Yao nodded and smiled at Hyong-soo, "Well, come in aru. I was just making some tea, if you'd like some aru."

"Y-yes." Hyong-soo said stepping inside.

"Da, tea sounds lovely." Ivan said, following Hyong-soo through the door, ducking down so he wouldn't hit his head.

After chatting with the two of them for a while, Yao sent Ivan to wait for him in the bedroom (Hyong-soo chose not to wonder what they were going to do in there *cougheachothercough*) while he spoke to Hyong-soo for a moment.

"So," Yao said, pouring more tea, "You're here because you figured out your feelings for Alfred, correct aru?"

Hyong-soo nodded. It was no use arguing with Yao, or wondering how the hell he knew things like this, he just did, "Yes, I think that I am in love." Hyong-soo admitted.

Yao nodded, "That's quite a big leap for you aru. What do you plan to do about it aru?"

Hyong-soo looked down at his cup of tea, "I honestly have no idea. I've never been in love before."

"I know aru. You've always been afraid of any kind of commitment aru. You've hated tying yourself to anyone or anything aru." Yao calmly sipped his tea, "The question is, now that you have tied yourself to someone, what do you want to do aru?"

Hyong-soo was quiet for a long moment. There was that word again, _want._ What did he want? Did he want to be with Alfred romantically, or did he want to run, and forget the whole ordeal? All his life, Hyong-soo would have run from thins like this, he wouldn't have bothered with them at all. But now he'd gotten a taste of what it was like to stay, and deal with what was on his plate. It was scary as hell, yes, but it was also . . . nice. Hyong-soo . . . liked it.

"I'm going to try and be with Alfred." he said finally, "I want to be with him."

Yao smiled, "Good for you aru. Now get out, I have a date aru."

Hyong-soo cracked a smile and stood up. He walked to the door, and just before leaving, he turned to Yao and said, "Don't forget to relax. I heard that everything's 'bigger' in Russia."

Yao flushed bright red, "Out!" he cried, throwing his shoe at Hyong-soo.

Hyong-soo laughed and dodged the flying shoe, slipping out the door and down the hall.

A week after that, Hyong-soo was once again staying over at Alfred's for the night. It was around midnight, and they were just contemplating going to bed or not when Alfred grabbed hold of Hyong-soo's braid.

"Have you ever cut your hair? At all?" he asked, sipping his coke.

"No. My mother always wanted a girl, so she had me keep my hair long." Hyong-soo explained.

Alfred ran the braid between his fingers, "Do you ever just . . . leave it down? You always have in a braid, even when you sleep."

Hyong-soo shrugged, "Its out of the way that way."

Alfred stared at the string holding the braid together. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the string loose, letting the silky strands unravel. Alfred ran his hands through the long rope of hair, watching as it unraveled to fan out over Hyong-soo's shoulders. Hyong-soo stayed still, letting the other toy with his hair. Alfred's hands traveled the length of the braid until he reached Hyong-soo's skull. When the Asian made no move to stop him, the American ran his fingertips across Hyong-soo's scalp, threading the ebony strands through his fingers. Resting his hand at the back of Hyong-soo's head, Alfred slowly tugged him closer. Before he could back out, he leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips.

Hyong-soo shivered as he felt a shock travel up his thighs and through his lower belly. He tentatively pressed his lips back against Alfred's. They were slightly chapped and a little thin and hard, but they were nice, though Hyong-soo had nothing to compare them to. Hyong-soo was a little unsure what to do with his hands and body, so he just stayed completely still, clutching his hands to his chest. They pulled away and Alfred stared into his eyes.

For a long moment, neither of them sad anything. Then Alfred murmured quietly, "You're the first guy I've ever kissed."

"I've never kissed anyone before." Hyong-soo admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

Alfred stroked his hair some more, "I want to kiss you again." he said quietly, "May I?"

Hyong-soo couldn't seem to find his voice at that moment, so he nodded. A moment later, their lips were caressing one another's again, this time a little more forceful. Feeling a little daring, Hyong-soo poked his tongue through his lips, licking the seam of Alfred's. Alfred growled appreciatively and pressed his own tongue back, sliding it against Hyong-soo's invading muscle. The kiss became increasingly slick and more passionate. Somehow, Hyong-soo felt himself being laid down on the bed, Alfred settling his weight above him. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to continue?" Alfred asked, "I'm perfectly fine with waiting, if you're not comfortable."

Hyong-soo, to be honest, wasn't sure what he wanted. He was nervous about sleeping with someone for the first time, but he was also _very_ curious as to what it felt like. Deciding he needed to throw caution to the wind sometimes, Hyong-soo looped his arms around Alfred's neck and brought him close, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Alfred could only assume that that was his answer and kissed Hyong-soo again, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and revealing the white expanse of skin beneath. Alfred caressed the smooth, cool skin, breaking the kiss to lay little nibbles and hickeys all over Hyong-soo's neck and jaw. Hyong-soo moaned, turning his head to give Alfred more access and arching his back into those warm hands. Alfred smirked and rubbed Hyong-soo's pink nipples with the pads of his thumbs while trailing his tongue around the shell of Hyong-soo's ear.

"U-u~h~n . . ." Hyong-soo moaned.

Alfred chuckled, "You like that?" he asked huskily, nibbling the ear by his mouth.

Hyong-soo moaned and wiggled his hips underneath Alfred's. Alfred chuckled again and began kissing his way down onto Hyong-soo's chest. Hyong-soo yelped when Alfred bit down on his sensitive nipple, then whined when he licked it, soothing the soft pink circle. Alfred worried the little bud into a hard nub, licking and nibbling it before moving to it's twin. Alfred pulled back after a while, looking at the hickeys and love bites littering the once smooth white chest. Hyong-soo panted underneath him, unused to the sensations coursing through his body. All of the blood in his body was divided between his blushing face and his aching sex. He looked up at Alfred, then tugged on the hem of his shirt, signaling he wanted it off, but too embarrassed to say so. Alfred chuckled lightly and removed his shirt, throwing it across the room, and then placed his glasses on the bedside table, gently. Hyong-soo blushed at the sight of Alfred's muscular chest.

"Like what you see?" Alfred said, smirking.

Somehow, Hyong-soo managed to find a smidgen of his usual self, "Egoist." he said, rolling his eyes.

Alfred huffed, but instead of verbally retaliating, he grabbed Hyong-soo's hips and ground their still clothed erections together. Hyong-soo yelped at the sudden sensation and arched his back in pleasure. Alfred let out another breathy chuckle and began a steady rhythm of grinding their hips together. Hyong-soo tossed back his had and keened at the sensation of the little sparks of pleasure that ran up from his groin and through his body. Vaguely, he felt Alfred completely removing his shirt from his shoulders, but he really couldn't have cared less. He did jolt when he felt Alfred's hands undoing his pants and sliding down the front. Out of shock, he shoved Alfred's away from his vital regions.

Alfred was a little startled, "No? Did I move too fast?" he asked, becoming slightly panicked, "Oh God, did I hurt you?"

Before you could work himself into hyperventilation, Hyong-soo put his hand on Alfred's arm to comfort him, "You didn't hurt me. I was just startled."

Alfred relaxed and rested his hands back on Hyong-soo's hips, "Is it alright if I undress you?" he asked quietly.

Hyong-soo nodded, lifting his hips so Alfred could slide his pants and underwear down, but looking away shyly at the same time. Alfred chuckled at the conflicting actions and slowly eased Hyong-soo's pants and underwear down his slim hips. He purred at the sight of Hyong-soo's already leaking cock, slim and elegant, just like the rest of his body. Hyong-soo blushed and rolled to the side, hiding his now naked body. It was then that Alfred noticed that the other was trembling slightly.

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on his thin shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Hyong-soo said, though he didn't turn back.

Alfred frowned, "We don't have to do this right now you know, I can wait until you're comfortable."

Slowly, Hyong-soo turned back to Alfred, "I'm just a little nervous I suppose, but I can still do it."

Alfred chuckled, "And people call _me_ stubborn." he smiled down at the frightened virgin underneath him, "Alright then, but we'll go slow."

Hyong-soo nodded, then blushed as he watched Alfred remove his own clothing. He blushed even more when he saw the hard member straining for his attention. He may have been a virgin, but he knew how these things worked, and _that_ monstrosity was going to go _inside_ of him. His hole ached just thinking about it. Whether that ache was good or bad was something Hyong-soo couldn't decipher. Suddenly, Alfred was suspended above him on his hands and elbows, their bodies close enough to feel the heat radiating from the other, but not touching. For a moment, they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes, then Hyong-soo lifted his head up a little to place a chaste kiss to Alfred's lips. He pulled away after a moment, but Alfred followed him, hungrily devouring the other's mouth. Their tongues battled while Alfred gently settled his weight on Hyong-soo. They both moaned into the kiss when their bodies fully encompassed each other.

"Oh man." Alfred moaned out when they broke apart, "This feels amazing."

Hyong-soo whimpered in pleasure, rocking his slim hips up and spreading his legs apart a little. Alfred slid his legs in between the creamy thighs, gently rubbing Hyong-soo's engorged sex with his own leg. Hyong-soo cried out and arched his back, all but grinding against Alfred. The sated Alfred's desire for a while, but being the impatient man that he was, he finally just grinded their naked erections together.

"A~a~a~h~n!" Hyong-soo cried, arching his back.

Alfred answered with a moan of his own, "Damn, that feels amazing."

Wrapping his arms around Hyong-soo's shoulders and attaching his mouth to the smooth neck, Alfred began rocking against the other. Hyong-soo, who until this point had done nothing to pleasure the other, turned his head and began sucking on the ear that presented itself in his vicinity.

Alfred gasped, "Ah, shit." he said, "Never knew my ears were _this_ fucking sensitive."

Hyong-soo let out a breathy chuckle and nibbled on the lobe, earning him another gasp and a particularly hard thrust. For a while, that what the pair on the bed did; gently grind against one another while kissing, lavishing each other's necks and jaws, or just staring into one another's eyes and wondering how on earth they survived this long without the other. There was much rolling, hip movement, and a little bit of giggling involved, but they didn't mind. It was Hyong-soo's first time, and Alfred's first time with another man, so they built up a comfortable 'zone' for the two of them. Not too rushed, or too nervous, just a nice pace with a mutual trust between the two of them. Hyong-soo however, was beginning to get a little impatient.

"I-I think I'm ready now." he said quietly into Alfred's ear, his lips brushing the shell.

Alfred inhaled sharply in shock, "Are you sure?" he asked, voice low.

Hyong-soo nodded, mentally steeling himself for the pain that was sure to come. Alfred laid one last kiss to Hyong-soo's lips before slowly kissing his way down his soon-to-be lover's body. He dipped his tongue into the little semi-hole on the flat stomach and smiled to himself when he heard Hyong-soo giggle a little. Alfred's tongue wandered lower, stopping just above the black nest of fur that came before the pulsing shaft. Alfred gave one last kiss to Hyong-soo's skin before traveling the last few centimeters to come face to face with his leaking member. By now it was flushed a very dark red, bordering on purple almost. Alfred wrapped his hand around the base and gave the tip a tentative lick.

"Oh God!" Hyong-soo shouted in Korean, tangling his hands in Alfred's short blond locks, "Oh please Alfred."

Alfred couldn't understand Korean, but from the tone of his voice, Alfred could assume that he wanted more. Stroking the base slightly, Alfred wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly.

"A-Ahn . . ." Hyong-soo moaned, "Please . . . more."

Still sucking, Alfred reached one hand up to Hyong-soo's lips and pushed three fingers into his mouth, hoping he'd get the message. Even in his overstimulated state, Hyong-soo's brain comprehended what the purpose of the digits in his mouth was, and he began slathering them in as much moisture he could manage. It wasn't long before Alfred pulled his fingers away and gently circled Hyong-soo's entrance. Slowly, he pushed the first finger in, all the way to the knuckle.

"Uhn." Hyong-soo grunted, jerking his hips away a little.

"Sorry, but it'll get better later." Alfred said, pulling away from the throbbing length for a moment, "Or that's what the internet porn tells me." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Hyong-soo managed a smile before Alfred descended on him again. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of being devoured rather than the feeling of being penetrated. It was a little uncomfortable, having something wiggling around _inside_, but it wasn't exactly painful as of yet. Hyong-soo hissed when the second finger entered him; now that _was_ painful, if only a little. Hyong-soo did his best to relax, knowing enough about the subject to know that if he tensed it would only hurt more.

Alfred looked up at his little love's face; seeing it scrunched up in pain, he redoubled his efforts of pleasuring the leaking cock in his mouth. He curled his fingers within the tight entrance, smirking when he felt Hyong-soo jerkily thrust his hips down onto them, signaling to Alfred that he found that special spot inside Hyong-soo.

"A-a~h!" Hyong-soo whined, "Right there, Alfred!"

"Right here?" Alfred asked, not understanding the slew of Korean flowing from Hyong-soo's mouth, "Is this where you want it?"

"Ye!" Hyong-soo shouted, not caring that Alfred couldn't understand Korean.

Alfred smirked and pushed another finger in, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." he said, before going back to tease the straining cock.

Hyong-soo twisted and jerked under Alfred, scratching the other's scalp and shoulders. The fingers stretching him still felt a little painful, but it was quickly being overshadowed by a thick haze of pleasure. He'd had no idea that something as pleasurable as this existed in the world. Sure people talked about sex and how it felt so good, but Hyong-soo had never seen the merit in it other that procreation. And physically being inside another person, or having someone else physically inside you, couldn't be comfortable at all.

How wrong he'd been.

Seeing that Hyong-soo was getting close, Alfred pulled his fingers out and unwrapped himself from Hyong-soo. Resting his chin on Hyong-soo's pale knee, he gazed down at him, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Overstimulated and nervous, Hyong-soo could only nod. Alfred smiled down at him and stretched himself over his smaller body, wrapping his arms around him. After a little bit of repositioning, Alfred aligned himself with Hyong-soo's virgin entrance.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Alfred said. He received a nod from Hyong-soo, and he began slowly pushing in.

"_Relax, relax."_ Hyong-soo thought as the large appendage squeezed it's way into him. A little desperately, he clung to Alfred's shoulders, biting down on his lip. When Alfred was fully sheathed within him, he stopped, allowing Hyong-soo to become used to the feeling. The entire time he'd been thrusting in, he'd watched Hyong-soo's beautiful face contort into pain/pleasure, and listened to the strangled groan that bubbled up from his throat. It was so damn _sexy_.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, voice strained as he tried to reign his desire in.

"F-fine." Hyong-soo gasped out, trying his best to remember his English, "Move."

Alfred sighed a little in relief and slowly pulled out, leaving only the head inside. Gently, but firmly, he shoved back in.

"Ah!" Hyong-soo cried, digging his nails into Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred groaned and began a steady pace. It was much like their earlier pace, but with less goofing around. What Alfred wanted most at that moment was to just slam that tight ass into the mattress, but he restrained himself for Hyong-soo's sake, because he really didn't want to hurt the poor man during his first time (that and he didn't want to be chewed out in the morning). When Alfred's thick cock hit that sensitive button inside of Hyong-soo, it was all the Asian could do to keep his voice down.

"H-Harder." Hyong-soo moaned into his ear, breath hot and husky.

Alfred moaned and picked up the pace, building speed and power as he went. Soon, Alfred was all but ramming into Hyong-soo's hips. By now, Hyong-soo had stopped caring about who might hear them and was nearly screaming as Alfred thrusted into him. Locking his arms around Alfred's neck, Hyong-soo moaned into his ear again.

"Make me cum."

Who was Alfred to deny his sweet Asian prince's request?

Planting his knees on the bed, Alfred grabbed Hyong-soo's legs around his waist an hoisted them up over his shoulders. From this new position, Alfred could slam into the tightness deeper, harder, and faster, making the already keening man beneath him scream as he hit that little orgasm button inside of him. Alfred reached around and fisted Hyong-soo's dick in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"A-Alfred! I'm g-gonna-!" Hyong-soo cried out in Korean. Not a moment later, their stomachs, chests, and even their chins were covered in Hyong-soo's hot, sticky seed, "A~A~A~A~A~H!!!"

Feeling the soft walls contract impossibly tighter around him, Alfred groaned and snapped his hips forward, filling Hyong-soo with his own searing hot cum. For what seemed like forever, they tumbled through the abyss of their mutual orgasms. Then, slowly, they reentered their bodies and slumped to the bed.

Alfred buried his nose in the crook of Hyong-soo's neck and shoulder, "Was it good?" he asked through his uneven pants.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Hyong-soo answered, "It was wonderful."

Alfred grinned and rolled to the side, pulling his lover over onto his chest, "The best sex you've ever had?"

Hyong-soo somehow found the energy to roll his eyes, "The only sex I've ever had, you moron."

Alfred laughed, and locked his arms around Hyong-soo's spent body, "I love you." he said.

Tentatively, Hyong-soo smiled back, "I-I love you too." he said, though quietly and a little shakily.

The two of them relaxed into a comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow, and before long the were both floating in the wonderful world of sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Alfred groaned and slammed his hand down on the offending device from hell. The room fell silent except for the steady breathing in his ear.

Wait, what?

Alfred cracked his eyes open to see nothing but a black haze around him. Panicking for a moment, he then remembered the previous night and smiled. Gently, he brushed the silky locks away from his face and peered down at his knew lover.

"_Score. I got myself a hot little lover."_ he thought, grinning. Hyong-soo was even more beautiful than the first time he saw him sleeping. His hair was a mess and he had kiss mark and love bites all over, but that only proved to Alfred that last night had not just been a figment of his overactive imagination. Sighing, he tightened his hold around the sleeping man, who began to stir. When Hyong-soo opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Alfred's smiling face.

"_I'd like to wake up like this every day."_ he thought, snuggling into Alfred's side.

"Good morning beautiful, how're you feeling?" Alfred asked, kissing Hyong-soo's forehead.

Hyong-soo shifted a little, "Sore."

"Aw, poor thing. I'm sorry." Alfred said, stroking the long strands of black.

"It's alright, it was worth it." Hyong-soo said, smiling a little.

_CLANG! CLANG!_ "Jones! You have work aru! Wake up aru!" _CLANG! CLANG!_

"_Shit."_ Alfred thought, "J-Just a second!" he called, wiggling out from under Hyong-soo.

"If you don't come out in two minutes, I'm coming in aru!" Yao shouted through the door.

"_Double shit."_ "One minute!" Alfred called, shoving some clothes on. He glanced at Hyong-soo and saw him struggling into his clothing, trying not to hurt his back while dressing as fast as he could.

"I'm coming in aru!" Yao said, shoving open the door, "Alfred, how many times have I told you that you need to . . ." Yao stared at them, Alfred in nothing but his boxers and unbuttoned jeans, and Hyong-soo in one of Alfred's large football jerseys, "Oh. Well then aru. Just . . . just carry on then aru." with that, Yao stepped back out and quietly shut the door.

Alfred groaned and flopped back onto his bed, "Crap."

Hyong-soo sighed and sat next to him, "I wouldn't worry over it. With all of the noise we made last night, I'd be surprised if half the building didn't know by now."

"Double crap."

Hyong-soo rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Alfred on the lips, "Who cares if they know? What matters is what we think, right?"

Alfred smiled and laced his hands through Hyong-soo's hair again, "I think you're beautiful."

Hyong-soo blushed, but leaned down to kiss Alfred again. After a moment, they parted their lips and clashed tongues.

"What the fuck!?"

The two of them turned sharply to the door, seeing a very pissed off Yong-soo standing in the doorway, "What the fuck!?" he said again, "You lecher! You deflowered my brother!" he shouted at Alfred.

For the next fifteen minutes, Yong-soo chased Alfred down the halls of the house, shouting in Korean about how he was a pervert rapist who stole his brothers virginity, Alfred ran from Yong-soo, claiming that he had Hyong-soo's full consent and that he would take responsibility, and Hyong-soo chased Yong-soo, yelling in Korean to stop chasing his boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, poking his head out the door as the three ran past his room.

"I have no idea, probably just some craziness." Francis said, wrapping his arm around his shorter lover.

Arthur sighed, "This place must be cursed."

**Author Commentary;** It's finally done! WHEEEEEE! And my cast is finally off! Hurray! Okay then, some things about the story;

"_I can't believe over 1.3 billion people stay nourished with these things."_ - Anyone who gets where this is from gets a cookie. It's not an exact quote, but it's pretty close.

Recycling Depot - I really did work in a recycling depot for a while, and the grime there was just so heavy that the white walls looked grey with all of the layers of nastiness.

To Kill A Mockingbird - good book, I really liked it.

Reviews are my antidepressants, so please click the green button at the bottom. If you don't then I'll DIE!


End file.
